Mizaki
Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำของ BWO มีเอกลักษณ์เด่นคือ เป็นนักมวยปล้ำชายที่แต่งกายแบบ Cross Dress (การแต่งกายด้วยเครื่องแต่งกายของเพศตรงข้าม) และแต่งหน้าได้สวยเหมือนผู้หญิง จนทำให้ผู้หญิงแท้ๆบางคนถึงกับอิจฉา Mizaki เป็นหนึ่งในนักมวยปล้ำที่มีผู้ชมชื่นชอบที่สุดทั้งๆที่เพิ่งเปิดตัวได้ไม่นาน นอกจาก Mizaki จะแต่งหน้าและแต่งตัวสวยแล้ว ยังพูดจาและมีท่าทางเหมือนผู้หญิงเกือบทุกประการ ปัจจุบันทำงานเป็นที่ปรึกษาและเลขาส่วนตัวให้กับ Dashing Warriors ประวัติ Mizaki มีชื่อจริงว่า Mizawa Shiki เกิดที่จังหวัดชิงะ ประเทศญี่ปุ่น เขาเป็นเด็กผู้ชายที่หน้าสวยเหมือนผู้หญิง แม่ของเขาเป็นช่างแต่งหน้าและดีไซน์เนอร์เสื้อผ้าชื่อดัง เนื่องจาก Shiki หน้าตาสะสวยเหมือนผู้หญิง แม่ของเขาจึงจับเขามาเป็นนางแบบเสื้อผ้า อีกทั้งยังถ่ายทอดวิชาการแต่งหน้าและแต่งตัวให้ตั้งแต่ยังเล็ก จนกระทั่งอายุ 18 ปี Shiki เริ่มอยากจะทำอะไรที่ดูเป็นผู้ชายบ้าง เขาจึงเริ่มฝึกศิลปะการต่อสู้แต่ก็ถูกแม่ของเขาคัดค้าน เพราะการฝึกฝนศิลปะการต่อสู้อาจทำให้สรีระร่างกายเกิดการเปลี่ยนแปลงจนสวมเสื้อผ้าผู้หญิงไม่ได้ ในเมื่อมีความเห็นที่ไม่ตรงกัน Shiki จึงหนีออกจากบ้าน แล้วหาเลี้ยงชีพตัวเองโดยการเป็นนักสู้ตามไฟท์คลับ จากการฝึกฝนทำให้เขาสามารถเอาชนะคู่ต่อสู้ได้หลายครั้ง จนกระทั่งฝีมือของเขาไปเข้าตาอดีตนักมวยปล้ำคนหนึ่ง Shiki จึงได้รับข้อเสนอให้ขึ้นสู้ในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำในสมาคมเล็กๆแห่งหนึ่ง ซึ่งได้รับเงินตอบแทนด้วย เขาจึงตอบตกลงทันที แต่เพราะการต่อสู้บนสังเวียนมวยปล้ำมีการออกอากาศทางโทรทัศน์ ซึ่งเป็นไปได้ว่าแม่ของเขาอาจจะตามตัวเขาเจอได้ Shiki จึงใช้ชื่อปลอมว่า Mizaki โดยการนำชื่อและนามสกุลมารวมกัน และใช้วิชาการแต่งหน้าและแต่งตัวที่มีอยู่แต่งองค์ทรงเครื่องจนเหมือน ผู้หญิงขึ้นปล้ำเพื่อปกปิดตัวตนที่แท้จริงของตัวเอง ซึ่งสร้างความฮือฮาให้กับผู้ชมเป็นอย่างมาก เมื่อเขาถูกสัมภาษณ์ว่าทำไมเขาจึงทำแบบนั้น Shiki จึงกล่าวว่าทำไปเพื่อสร้างจุดเด่นแก่ตนเองเท่านั้น ไม่ได้มีพฤติกรรมเบี่ยงเบนใดๆทั้งสิ้น กลับกลายเป็นว่าการปกปิดตัวเองทำให้เขาโด่งดังในชั่วข้ามคืน ในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำหนุ่มหน้าสวยแห่งวงการมวยปล้ำ อีกทั้งฝีมือในการปล้ำก็ไม่เป็นสองรองใคร จึงมีแฟนๆติดตามผลงานของเขามากมายภายในเวลาไม่นาน จนได้รับฉายาว่า "The World’s Most Beautiful Man" (ชายหนุ่มที่สวยที่สุดในโลก) เมื่อเขาเห็นว่า การแต่งหน้าแต่งตัวเป็นผู้หญิงนั้นค่อนข้างไปได้สวยในอาชีพของเขา เขาจึงเริ่มที่จะฝึกท่าทางตัวเองให้เหมือนผู้หญิง พูดจาให้เหมือนผู้หญิง รวมทั้งฝึกการดัดเสียงให้เหมือนผู้หญิงมากที่สุด เพื่อที่จะทำให้ตัวเองโดดเด่นขึ้นไปอีก ซึ่งเขาก็ทำได้ดีและเรียกแฟนๆเพิ่มได้อีกมากมายทั้งชายและหญิง ถึงแม้ทุกๆอย่างที่เขาทำจะเกือบเหมือนผู้หญิงคนหนึ่ง แต่จิตใจของเขาก็ยังคงเป็นผู้ชายเต็มร้อย แต่ถึงอย่างไรก็ตามในเส้นทางมวยปล้ำอาชีพย่อมไม่อยู่กับที่ เขาจึงต้องหาประสบการณ์ใหม่ๆโดยการเริ่มจากตระเวนรับงานปล้ำตามสมาคมอิสระ อื่นๆ ตั้งแต่สมาคมเล็กไปจนถึงสมาคมใหญ่เพื่อที่จะพัฒนาฝีมือการปล้ำไปในตัว จนมีกระทั่งเขามีโอกาสได้ขึ้นปล้ำกับสมาคม BWO ซึ่งทางสมาคมเกิดชอบใจในสไตล์การปล้ำและเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัว เขาจึงได้รับขอเสนอให้เซ็นสัญญาระยะยาว Shiki จึงตอบตกลง และคิดว่านี่แหละคืออีกก้าวแห่งความสำเร็จในอาชีพของเขา หลังจากที่ Shiki ในนามของ Mizaki ได้อยู่ใน BWO มายาวนานหลายเดือนและค่อนข้างประสบความสำเร็จพอสมควรจากการคว้าแชมป์ Xtreme Tag Team แต่ก็เหมือนโชคชะตากลั่นแกล้งทำให้เขาต้องเสียแชมป์ไปทั้งๆที่ครองแชมป์ได้ เพียงไม่นานนัก อย่างไรก็ตาม Mizaki ก็ยังคงสู้ต่อไปและสามารถคว้าชัยชนะมาได้เรื่อยๆ รวมทั้งศึก Siam Survivor ศึกที่ใหญ่ที่สุดของ BWO เขาก็สามารถออกจากเวทีในฐานะผู้ชนะได้อย่างสง่างาม จากชัยชนะครั้งนั้น Mizaki ก็ได้ตระหนักว่า นี่อาจะเป็นสัญญาณที่ดีในการกลับมาประสบความสำเร็จอีกครั้งของเขาก็เป็นได้ Bloody Wrestling Online 'The Stage of Training Academic ' 'Debut; Feud with The ZAX (2011-2012)' Mizaki เปิดตัวครั้งแรกใน SOTA ในแมตช์เจอกับ Chris Aftar Sr. ซึ่งเป็น Mizaki ที่เอาชนะได้อย่างสบายๆโดยมี The ZAX General Manager ของ SOTA ที่ออกมานั่งดูถึงขอบเวที ปรบมือชื่นชม Mizaki พร้อมกับเสียงเชียร์ที่ดังกระหึ่ม ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki เอาชนะ Mejor Asimo และ The ZAX ก็มานั่งดูเช่นเคย พร้อมทั้งประกาศแต่งตั้ง Mizaki ให้เป็น Hall of Fame ของ SOTA คนแรกในประวัติศาสตร์ สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki เจอกับ San Andreas และเอาชนะได้อีกครั้ง โดยมี The ZAX นั่งดูเช่นเดิม หลังแมตช์ The ZAX ได้กล่าวชื่นชม Mizaki ในฐานะ Hall of Fame คนแรกของ SOTA แต่ Mizaki กลับต่อว่า The ZAX ที่เอาแต่คู่ต่อสู้ฝีมือไม่ได้เรื่องมาเจอกับ Mizaki ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้ปล้ำกับ Mejor Asimo อีกครั้งแต่ได้พ่ายแพ้ไปเพราะ The ZAX ออกมารบกวนสมาธิ หลังจากนั้น The ZAX ได้กล่าวว่าตัวเขาจะเจอกับ Mizaki ใน Pillar of Fallen PPV ของ SOTA แต่เมื่อถึง Pillar of Fallen The ZAX ได้กลับคำพูดแล้วส่ง Archbishop of Anonymity หรือ AOA อดีตนักมวยปล้ำสวมหน้ากากในชื่อ FIP ที่เพิ่งเซ็นสัญญากลับเข้ามาใหม่มาปล้ำแทน ซึ่งเป็นทางฝ่าย AOA ที่ชนะ Mizaki ไปได้แบบไม่เป็นที่พอใจของแฟนๆสักเท่าไหร่นัก ใน SOTA สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้แก้มือกับ AOA โดยระหว่างแมตช์นั้น Mizaki ถูกขโมยจูบแรกจาก AOA โดยบังเอิญทำให้ AOA ถึงกับช็อคจนพลาดท่าแพ้ไป สัปดาห์ต่อมา The ZAX ได้กล่าวว่า Mizaki คือผู้ที่ถูกเลือกให้เป็นผู้ที่จะต้องเจอกับนักมวยปล้ำทั้ง 7 คนก่อนที่จะถึงศึกใหญ่ January of Mystery ซึ่ง AOA คือนักมวยปล้ำคนแรก และคนต่อไปที่ Mizaki จะเจอคือ T.N. Symmy ซึ่ง Mizaki ก็สามารถเอาชนะ T.N. Symmy มาได้ สัปดาห์ต่่อมา Mizaki ได้พบกับคู่ต่อสู้คนต่อไปนั่นคือ TJ Danger ซึ่ง Mizaki สามารถเอาชนะมาได้อีกเช่นเคย โดยหลังจบแมตช์ The ZAX ได้ส่งข้อความมาว่าในสัปดาห์ต่อไป Mizaki จะได้เจอคู่ต่อสู้ที่แข็งแกร่งกว่านี้แน่นอน ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา คู่ต่อสู้ของ Mizaki ที่ The ZAX กล่าวถึงเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้วก็คือ Genji Takhiya นั่นเอง และเป็นทาง Mizaki ที่เป็นฝ่ายแพ้ไป จากนั้น Mizaki ก็ได้แพ้อีกในสัปดาห์ต่อมาโดยเจอกับ Andy Armstrong ซึ่ง Mizaki ถูก Andy โกงเล็กๆน้อยๆทำให้แพ้ไป และได้มีการเปิดเผยออกมาว่าแมตช์ของ Mizaki ใน January of Mystery จะเป็นกติกา Singapore Cane Match ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้พบกับคู่ต่อสู้คนต่อไปนั่นคือ Jasper Valentine ซึ่งผลจบด้วยการเสมอ สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับคู่ต่อสู้คนสุดท้ายนั่นก็คือ Dashing Warriors นั่นเอง ซึ่งเป็นทาง Mizaki แพ้ไป หลังจากนั้นใน January of Mystery คู่ต่อสู้ปริศนาก็ได้ปรากฏขึ้นซึ่งก็คือ Andy Armstrong นั้นเอง ผลออกมาเป็นทาง Mizaki ได้รับชัยชนะไปและกลายเป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนแรกที่สามารถเอาชนะ Andy ได้ด้วย สัปดา์ห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ Kakashi Mishima ในแมตช์คัดเลือกผู้เข้าร่วมชิงแชมป์ BWO Titan โดยเป็นทาง Mizaki ชนะและได้เข้าสู่ Battle Royal เพื่อหาผู้ท้าชิงต่อไป ก่อนที่ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki จะพลาดท่าและชวดตำแหน่งผู้ท้าชิงแชมป์ไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย หลังจากนั้นในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เข้าพบกับ The ZAX อีกครั้ง โดยครั้งนี้ Mizaki ขอท้าเจอกับ The ZAX ในศึกใหญ่ที่สุดของ SOTA March of Glory โดยเดิมพันกันด้วยตำแหน่ง GM ของ SOTA ซึ่งทำให้ The Zax ตอบตกลง ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้โอกาสทดลองงาน GM ครั้งแรกจากการเล่นแผลงๆของ The ZAX ซึ่งงานแรกของ Mizaki ก็สร้า้งความไม่พอใจให้กับ Warriors เนื่องจาก Mizaki สั่งให้ Warriors ขึ้นปล้ำ โดย Warriors ได้เข้ามาอาละวาดภายในห้องของ Mizaki จนเละเทะไปหมด หลังจากสัปดาห์นั้น The ZAX ได้ท้าเจอกับ Mizaki โดยที่ The ZAX จะสวมหน้ากากปล้ำ ซึ่่งเป็นทาง Mizaki ชนะไปได้แต่ทว่าผู้ที่ใส่หน้ากากนั้นไม่ใช่ The ZAX แต่เป็น Chris Styles ที่มาสวมรอยปล้ำแทน ก่อนที่สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ The ZAX ตัวจริงและพลาดท่าแพ้ไป และ Zax ได้ประกาศว่าแมตช์ชิงตำแหน่ง GM นั้นจะเป็นกติกาในแบบ Ladder Match จนกระทั่งมาถึงศึก March to Glory Mizaki สามารถเอาชนะ Zax ได้สำเร็จและได้ก้าวขึ้นมาเป็น GM คนใหม่ของ SOTA จนได้ 'The Stage of Training Academic General Manager (2012 - present)' Mizaki เริ่มงานในฐานะ GM คนใหม่ของ SOTA อย่างเป็นทางการ หลังจากทำงานในตำแหน่ง GM มาได้ 1 เดือน Mizaki ก็ได้พบกับ Yamamoto Shiki ชายผู้อ้างตัวว่าเป็นพี่ชายของ Mizaki และต้องการจะเข้ามาทำลาย Mizaki 'The Extreme Blood' 'Debut; Feud with Mr.Mac (2011 - 2012)' Mizaki เปิดตัวอย่างเป็นทางการในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำฝ่ายธรรมะ พบกับ Mr.Mac 1 ใน The Resolution ซึ่ง Mizaki เอาชนะมาได้แบบ Count-out เพราะ Mr.Mac ไม่รู้ว่า Mizaki เป็นผู้ชาย หลังจากที่ Mr.Mac รู้ว่า Mizaki เป็นผู้ชายก็โมโหอย่างรุนแรงและตั้งใจที่จัดการ Mizaki ให้ได้ หลังจากนั้น Dashing Warriors หัวหน้ากลุ่ม The Resolution ก็ได้ส่ง Jasper Valentine หนึ่งใน The Resolution มาจัดการกับ Mizaki แต่ Mizaki ยังโชว์ฟอร์มร้อนแรงเอาชนะไปได้ ต่อมา Dashing Warriors ได้ส่ง Rave อีกหนึ่งสมาชิกใน The Resolution มาเจอกับ Mizaki คราวนี้ Mizaki พลาดท่าแพ้ไปเป็นอันจบสถิติไร้พ่ายไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย แต่อย่างไรก็ตาม Mizaki ก็สามารถแก้ตัวเอาชนะ Rave จนได้ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา ซึ่งหลังจบแมตช์ Mr.Mac ได้ออกมาท้าทายและสบประมาท Mizaki แล้วท้า Mizaki ให้มาเจอกันในศึก PPV War Historic III ซึ่ง Mizaki รับคำท้า ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ Mr.Mac นอกรอบซึ่งเป็นทาง Mizaki เอาชนะไปได้ทั้งๆที่ Mizaki โดนเล่นงานอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้ออกมารบกวน Mr.Mac ผ่านทางจอ Titantron ในระหว่างที่ Mr.Mac กล่าวสบประมาท Mizaki อยู่ โดย Mizaki โกรธ Mr.Mac มากที่ไม่ให้เกียรติ Mizaki จึงตั้งใจไว้ว่าใน War Historic III จะเป็นแมตช์ชำระแค้นของ Mizaki กับ Mr.Mac เมื่อมาถึง War Historic III Mizaki กลับพลาดท่าพ่ายให้กับ Mr.Mac แต่ Mizaki ก็สามารถตามไปล้างแค้น Mr.Mac ที่ถูกตำรวจจับกุมในคดีค้ามนุษย์ได้ถึงในโรงพัก ใน Extreme Blood สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki เจอกับ Mr.Mac อีกครั้งนึง ซึ่งเป็นทาง Mizaki เอาชนะไปได้ หลังแมตช์ Mizaki ได้พูดว่า Dark Ice กำหนดเงื่อนไขไว้ว่า ถ้า Mizaki ชนะ Mr.Mac ในแมตช์นี้ ใน X'mas Blood Mizaki จะได้เจอกับ Mr.Mac ภายใต้เงื่อนไขพิเศษคือ หาก Mizaki ชนะ Mr.Mac จะต้องแต่งหญิง และในขณะเดียวกัน หาก Mizaki แพ้ Mizaki จะต้องแต่งชาย ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mr.Mac ได้เข้ามารบกวน Mizaki ในขณะที่กำลังเลือกเสื้อผ้า ซึ่ง Mizaki ได้ท้า Mr.Mac ให้ปล้ำในแบบ Clothes Shop Match ใน X'mas Blood ซึ่ง Mr.Mac ก็รับคำท้า ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้ร่วมทีมกับ Saru Watari และ Green Eagle เจอกับ Mr.Mac,Rave และ Genji Takhiya โดยเป็นทางทีมของ Mr.Mac,Rave และ Genji Takhiya ชนะไป สัปดา์ห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ Mr.Mac อีกครั้งก่อนจะถึง X'mas Blood ซึ่งแมตช์จบไปโดยไม่มีผลแพ้ชนะเพราะแมตช์ถูกรบกวนโดย Drama Midnight และ Fred Hangman โดย Mizaki เกือบจะถูก Fred Hangman ล่วงเกินทางเพศ แต่โชคดีที่ Dark Ice มาช่วยไว้ได้ทัน เมื่อมาถึง X'mas Blood Mizaki เอาชนะ Mr.Mac จนได้ใน Clothes Shop Match โดยสถานที่ปล้ำนั้นคือร้าน Nome Silk Shop ซึ่งชัยชนะครั้งนี้เป็นชัยชนะครั้งแรกในศึก PPV ของ Mizaki ด้วย ซึ่งทำให้ Mr.Mac ต้องแต่งหญิงตามที่เดิมพันไว้ 'BWO Xtreme Tag Team Champion,Teaming and feuding with Ultimate God (2012)' หลังจากนั้นใน Extreme Blood ตอนถัดมา Mizaki ได้แพ้ให้กับ Fred Hangman และกำลังจะถูกลวนลามอีกครั้งแต่ว่า Ultimate God มาช่วยไว้ได้ทัน ซึ่งในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้ให้ขนมไดฟุกุกับ Ultimate God เป็นการขอบคุณที่ช่วยไว้แต่กลับโดนเมินอย่างเย็นชา สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki จับคู่กับ Ultimate God ในการเจอกับ Fred Hangman และ Drama Midnight โดยถ้าทาง Mizaki และ UG ชนะจะได้สิทธิ์ชิงแชมป์กับ Fred และ Drama ซึ่งผลออกมาเป็นทาง Fred และ Drama ชนะไป แต่ทว่ากรรมการได้เปลี่ยนผลการตัดสินเนื่องจากทาง Fred ได้ใช้ผ้าเช็ดหน้ายาสลบกับ Ultimate God ซึี่งผิดกติกา ทำให้ Mizaki และ UG จะได้ชิงแชมป์กับ Fred และ Drama ในศึกใหญ่ After Fall War สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ Drama แบบตัวต่อตัว ซึ่งเป็นทาง Mizaki ชนะไป หลังจากนั้นใน After Fall War Mizaki กับ UG สามารถเอาชนะ Drama กับ Fred และคว้าแชมป์ Xtreme Tag Team มาครองได้สำเร็จ ซึ่งถือเป็นแชมป์เส้นแรกของ Mizaki ใน BWO แต่ทว่าความสัมพันธ์ของทีมกลับดูแย่ลง ต่อมา Mizaki กับ UG มีคิวที่จะต้องรีแมตช์ชิงแชมป์กับ Drama และ Fred อีกครั้ง แต่ทว่าในแมตช์นั้น UG กลับทำร้าย Drama บาดเจ็บสาหัสจนต้องยุติการปล้ำ ทุกคนต่างมาดูอาการมีแต่ UG ที่เดินจากไปโดยไม่สนใจไยดีใดๆทั้งสิ้น ในสัปดา์ห์ต่อมา UG ได้เข้าไปทำร้าย Rave จนหมดสภาพ แต่ก็ถูก Bital เข้ามาเล่นงาน UG จนเกือบหมดสภาพ แต่ Mizaki ได้ปรากฏตัวออกมาช่วย UG โดย Mizaki กับ UG สามารถจัดการ Bital ลงได้ และ UG ก็มีท่าทีเมินเฉยต่อ Mizaki เช่นเดิม ทำให้ Mizaki สงสัยในการกระทำของ UG เป็นอย่างมาก ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา ในแมตช์ที่ UG เจอกับ The Colt Python Rave และ Bital ได้ออกมาหวังจะทำร้าย UG แต่ทว่า Mizaki ได้ออกมาช่วย แต่ก็ถูกทาง Rave และ Bital รุมทำร้าย ทำให้ UG เสียสมาธิและแพ้ไป และหลังจบแมตช์ UG ได้ลงมาทำร้าย Mizaki ซ้ำอีกอย่างไร้เหตุผล สัปดาห์ถัดมา Mizaki มีคิวที่จะต้องจับคู่กับ UG เจอกับ Rave และ Bital ซึ่งถ้าหาก Rave กับ Bital ชนะ ทั้งคู่จะต้องป้องกันแชมป์ในศึกใหญ่ Road of Legend ซึ่งผลก็คือทาง Rave กับ Bital ชนะจากการที่ Mizaki ตบหน้า UG แล้วลงเวทีหนีไป ทำให้ทั้งคู่จะต้องป้องกันแชมป์ใน Road of Legend ไปโดยปริยาย และเมื่อมาถึง Road of Legend ทีม Mizaki ก็แพ้และเสียแชมป์ Bital กับ Rave ไปตามคาดหลังจากที่ UG เดินหนีไปในช่วงท้ายแมตช์ และเมื่อ Mizaki ตามไปถามความกระจ่างเกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นก็ถูก UG เล่นงานอย่างป่าเถื่อน หลังจากนั้นใน Extreme Blood ตอนถัดมา Mizaki ได้ปรากฏตัวออกมาเล่นงาน UG ในขณะทีั่ UG กำลังจะทำร้าย Pacific Kid หลังจบแมตช์ สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ UG และเกือบแพ้จากการโดน UG เล่นงาน แต่สุดท้าย Mizaki ก็เอาชนะไปได้ หลังจากนั้น Mizaki ก็เจอกับ UG อีกครั้ง โดยผู้ชนะในแมตช์นี้จะได้เป็นผู้เลือกกติกาที่จะเจอกันใน Escape Death ซึ่งเป็นทาง UG ที่ชนะไป แต่ UG กลับเลือกกติกาแบบ Clothes Shop Match ซึ่งเป็นกติกาที่ Mizaki ถนัด และเมื่อถึง Escape Death Mizaki ก็ชนะ UG ไปได้ตามคาด หลังจากนั้น UG ก็ยังไม่หายแค้น ตามมารบกวนแมตช์ระหว่าง Mizaki เจอกับ Genji Takhiya จนทำให้ Mizaki แพ้ไป สัปดาห์ต่อมา ในระหว่างที่ UG เจอกับ Mac เพลงของ Mizaki ได้ดังขึ้น ทำให้ UG เสียสมาธิ แล้วแพ้ Mac ไป แต่ตัว Mizaki เองก็ไม่ได้ออกมาแต่อย่างใด หลังจากนั้นสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ UG และเป็นทาง UG ชนะไป โดย UG ได้ท้า Mizaki เจอใน Siam Survivor ศึกที่ใหญ่ที่สุดของสมาคมในกติกา Restaurant Match และเมื่อมาถึง Extreme Blood ในคืนก่อนศึก Siam Survivor ก็เป็นทาง Mizaki เอาชนะ UG ไปได้ เมื่อถึง Siam Survivor ก็ยังคงเป็นทาง Mizaki ที่เอาชนะ UG ไปได้อย่างงดงามในกติกา Restaurant Match 'BWO Deadly Champion (2012 - present)' หลังจากชำระแค้นกับ UG สำเร็จ ใน Extreme Blood ตอนถัดมาจากศึก Siam Survivor Mizaki ได้โอกาสขึ้นปล้ำสี่เส้าหาผู้ท้าชิงแชมป์ BWO Universal กับ Rave,Shawn Cheatman และ Chris Deity แต่ก็พลาดโอกาสไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย แต่อย่างไรก็ตามในสัปดาห์ถัดมา Mizaki สามารถเอาชนะ Harley Taker และเข้าสู่แมตช์ Challenge of All Time ในศึกใหญ่ One Night Only ได้สำเร็จ เมื่อถึง One Night Only ปรากฏว่า Mizaki ไม่สามารถคว้าสัญญา Challenge of All Time มาได้โดยพลาดท่าให้กับ Genji Takhiya แต่อย่างไรก็ตาม Mizaki ก็ได้สิทธิ์ชิงแชมป์ Deadly กับ Chris Lindsey โดยมีคิวเจอกันในศึก Blood of Champion ซึ่ง Mizaki ก็สามารถเอาชนะและคว้าแชมป์เดี่ยวเส้นแรกมาครองได้สำเร็จในที่สุด สื่ออื่นๆ Mizaki เคยได้รับเกียรติให้เป็นแขกรับเชิญในรายการ Beauty Tips ซึ่งเป็นรายการที่สอนเกี่ยวกับการแต่งหน้า โดย Mizaki ปรากฏตัวใน Beauty Tips เทปพิเศษ ซึ่งเป็นเทปที่สอนการแต่งหน้าสำหรับชาว Cross Dress โดยเฉพาะ และผู้สอนการแต่งหน้าในเทปนั้นก็คือ Mizaki นั่นเอง นอกจากนี้ Mizaki เคยได้รับการติดต่อให้ไปถ่ายแบบนิตยสารด้วย แต่ทาง Mizaki ปฏิเสธไปโดยให้เหตุผลว่า "ผมไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงนะครับ" ล่าสุด Mizaki ก็ได้รับการติดต่อให้ไปเป็นพรีเซนเตอร์ให้กับเครื่องสำอางค์ชื่อดังยี่ห้อนึง ซึ่งได้รับเสียงตอบรับค่อนข้างดีมาก ถึงขนาดมีแฟนคลับจาก BWO ตามไปให้กำลังใจถึงที่เลยทีเดียว ชีวิตส่วนตัว Mizaki ในชีวิตจริงนั้นได้ขัดแย้งกับแม่ของเขาจริงๆ และได้หนีออกจากบ้านเพื่อเดินตามทางของตนเอง รวมถึงการแต่งหน้าแต่งตัวเป็นผู้หญิงและใช้ชื่อปลอมเพื่อเป็นการปกปิดตัวเอง ก็เป็นเรื่องจริงทั้งหมด แต่หลังจากที่เขาได้มาอยู่ที่ BWO แม่ของเขาก็ตามตัวเขาเจอจนได้ แต่สุดท้ายก็ได้ปรับความเข้าใจกันเป็นที่เรียบร้อย โดยแม่ของเขาให้การสนับสนุนโดยการออกแบบชุดสวยๆสำหรับ Mizaki ในการขึ้นปล้ำ Mizaki นั้นค่อนข้างเนื้อหอมมากที่เดียวในหมู่นักมวยปล้ำชายของ BWO เพราะเขาจะแต่งหน้าและแต่งตัวสวยๆเสมอไม่ว่าจะอยู่ที่ไหนหรือเวลาใด แต่โดยส่วนตัวแล้วเขาไม่ได้ชอบผู้ชายแต่อย่างใด ปัจจุบันกำลังคบหากับแฟนสาวนอกวงการชาวไทยและมีแผนจะแต่งงานกันในเร็วๆนี้ นอกจากนี้ Mizaki ยังเป็นหนึ่งในทีมเขียนบทระดับแนวหน้าทั้งๆที่เ้ข้ามาอยู่ BWO ได้เพียงไม่นานนัก โดย Mizaki เริ่มเขียนบทให้กับรายการเล็กๆอย่าง BWO Rewind ก่อนที่จะถูกดันให้ขึ้นไปเขียนบทในรายการหลัก ในฐานะทีมเขียนบทอิสระ ทั้งๆที่ฝีมือของ Mizaki ในตอนนั้นยังไม่ถึงขั้น ก่อนที่ Mizaki จะพัฒนาฝีมือการเขียนไปเรื่อยๆจนได้รับตำแหน่งทีมงานเขียนบทประจำในเวลาต่อมา แต่การเข้ามาเป็นทีมงานของ Mizaki นั้นน่าจะเรียกว่าเป็นโชคช่วยก็ไม่ผิดนัก เหตุเนื่องจากมีการปลด David Hatson ออกจากตำแหน่งทีมงานในช่วงนั้นพอดี ทำให้ Mizaki ส้มหล่นได้รับตำแหน่งนั้นไปแทน หลังจากนั้น Mizaki ก็ทำงานได้ดีมาโดยตลอด จนปัจจุบัน Mizaki ได้รับความไว้วางใจจาก Warriors ฝ่ายบริหารของค่ายให้มาเป็นที่ปรึกษาและเลขาส่วนตัว In Wrestling ท่าไม้ตาย *''Crack Brain / Kudome Valentine'' (Back to back double underhook piledriver) - adopted from and used as a tribute to his idol Megumi Kudo *''Mizaki Falls / The World's Most Beautiful Moonsault'' (Moonsault) *''Mizaki’s Last Gift'' '(Moonsault while holding a Kendo stick) *''Mizaki Lock (Modified bridging reverse elevated Boston crab) - innovated *''Mizaki Lock II'' (Inverted STF) *''Mizaki Lock III / Mizaki Sleeper'' (Dragon sleeper) *''Mizaki Star Press / Mizaki's Shooting Star'' (Shooting star press) - used as a finisher for high profile matches only '''ท่าประจำตัว *Armbar - sometimes with bodyscissors *Arm drag - often followed by armbar *Asian mist - used on rare occassions *''Beautiful Spiral'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) *Belly to back suplex lift transitioned into an elbow drop to the opponent's midsection *Bicycle kick *Clothesline *DDT - sometimes used as a counter *Dragon screw *Enzuigiri *European uppercut *Kendo stick shots on the opponent's legs and body followed by high-impact Kendo stick shot on the opponent's head *''Mizaki's Bed Time / Sleep with Mizaki (Sleeper hold followed by calm an opponent with telling "oyasuminasai" until the opponent tap out or escaped) *''Mizaki Hurricane (Springboard hurricanrana) *''Mizaki Kiss'' (Superkick) - always preceded by blow a kiss to an opponent *''Mizaki’s Package / Pandora's Box'' (Small package) - sometimes transitioned from tilt-a-whirl headscissors *''Mizaki Special'' (Kick combination) *Multiple crossbody variations **Diving **Handspring **Springboard *Multiple dropkick variations **Corner-to-corner missile **Front **Missile / Front missile **Springboard **Standing *Multiple elbow smash variations **''Curse of Virgo'' (Discus) **''Mizaki Attack'' (Handspring) **''Mizaki Grace Project'' (Springboard) **Running *Multiple moonsault variations **Handspring over the top rope plancha **Springboard - sometimes onto a standing opponent outside of the ring **Standing *Multiple suplex variations **Belly-to-back **Belly-to-belly **Bridging / Release German **Dragon **Fisherman **Gutwrench **Inverted **Northern Lights **Snap **Super **Vertical *Shining wizard *Slap *Spinebuster - sometimes into a sitout position *Springboard elbow drop *Springboard leg drop *Standing shooting star press *STF *Suicide dive *Sunset flip into either a pinfall or a powerbomb *Swinging neckbreaker *''Wheel of Fortune'' (Aerial cartwheel spun into a folding powerbomb) Nicknames ' *"The World's Most Beautiful Man" *"The Beautiful Disaster" *"The Princess of Submission" *"The Princess of Moonsault" *"Mizaki-sama" *"Mizaki-hime" 'เพลงเปิดตัว *"Katayoku no Tori" by Shikata Akiko *"UN Owen was Her (piano)" by''' Cool & Create *"Serenade"' by Versailles สถิติต่างๆ '''Bloody Wrestling Online' *BWO Deadly Champion (1 time , current) *BWO Xtreme Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Ultimate God *BWO Gimmick of the Year (2011) *BWO Profile of the Year (2011) *SOTA Hall of Fame (Class of 2011 , first time ever) เกร็ดความรู้ *Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนแรกๆของ BWO ที่ริเริ่มการแต่ง Cross Dress ขึ้นปล้ำ *Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำที่ตัวเล็กที่สุดในสมาคม BWO (มีส่วนสูงเพียง 5 ฟุต 9 นิ้ว และ น้ำหนักเพียง 172 ปอนด์) *Mizaki ไม่ชอบให้ใครมาเรียกว่า กะเทย ตุ๊ด หรืออะไรก็ตามที่แสดงถึงความผิดเพศ *Gimmick Cross Dresser ของ Mizaki นั้น นำ Gimmick ของ Vito นักมวยปล้ำในชีวิตจริงของ WWE มาดัดแปลง *แมตช์เปิดตัวจริงๆของ Mizaki ใน BWO นั้น คือแมตช์ที่ Mizaki พบกับ "The Daydream Nightmare" Devin ซึ่ง Mizaki สามารถเอาชนะไปได้และเป็นการจบอาชีพของ Devin ด้วย (แมตช์นี้ไม่ได้ออกอากาศ) *จริงๆแล้ว Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำสาย Submission แต่ทางผู้ฝึกสอนเห็นว่าเขาตัวเล็กน่าจะเหมาะกับสาย High-flyer มากกว่า Mizaki จึงเป็นนักมวยปล้ำสาย High-flyer นับตั้งแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมา *Mizaki ได้รับการยกย่องว่าเป็นคนที่ทำท่า Moonsault ได้สวยงามมากๆคนนึง จนได้รับฉายาว่า "The Princess of Moonsault" *Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนแรกที่สามารถเอาชนะ Andy Armstrong ได้ *Idol ของ Mizaki คือ Megumi Kudo *Mizaki พยายามที่จะใช้ท่าและสไตล์การปล้ำให้คล้ายคลึงกับ Megumi Kudo รวมถึงนำท่าไม้ตายอย่าง Kudome Valentine ของ Megumi Kudo มาใช้ ก่อนที่จะดัดแปลงสไตล์การปล้ำให้เป็นแบบฉบับของตัวเองในภายหลัง *ท่า Mizaki Lock เป็นท่า Submission ที่ Mizaki คิดค้นขึ้นเองและไ้ด้ใช้เพียงแค่ 2 ครั้งเท่านั้นในประวัติศาสตร์ เนื่องจากเป็นท่าที่ใส่ได้ยากและเซฟคนที่โดนท่านี้ได้ค่อนข้างยาก *คนในค่าย BWO ที่ Mizaki สนิทมากที่สุดคือ Dashing Warriors *ของโปรดของ Mizaki คือ มะม่วงเปรี้ยว และไอศรีมกลิ่นมะนาว รวมทั้งอาหารชนิดต่างๆที่มีรสเปรี้ยวก็ต่างเป็นของโปรดของ Mizaki ทั้งสิ้น *คนที่สนิทกับ Mizaki จะเรียก Mizaki สั้นๆว่า "มิกิ" โดยบุคคลที่เรียก Mizaki ด้วยชื่อนี้เป็นคนแรกคือ Dashing Warriors *Mizaki ถูกแต่งตั้งให้เป็น Hall of Fame ของ SOTA คนแรกในประวัติศาสตร์โดย The ZAX แต่กลับไม่ค่อยถูกกล่าวถึงซักเท่าไหร่ *ฉายา Mizaki-sama และ Mizaki-hime มาจากชื่อเล่นที่ถูกแฟนๆเรียก โดย Mizaki-sama มีความหมายว่า "ท่านมิซากิ" ส่วน Mizaki-hime มีความหมายว่า "องค์หญิงมิซากิ" *ครั้งแรกที่ Mizaki ใช้ชื่อจริงในการขึ้นปล้ำ (Mizawa Shiki) และไม่ได้แต่งหน้าแต่งตัวเป็นผู้หญิงขึ้นปล้ำ คือแมตช์แรกสุดของ Mizaki ในสมาคมอิสระ ซึ่งเป็น Dark Match และไม่ได้ออกอากาศทางโทรทัศน์ อื่นๆ thumb|left|400px|Mizaki 1st Titantron Category:ประวัติ